In the third and final year of our research on the effectiveness of training ward staff and patient's relatives in behavior modification techniques, we will train staff on at least one new ward and will also train a group of relatives of patients. We will continue to apply our behavioral observation measures of staff and patients and complete evaluation of the speech samples collected from the patients as a general measure of their behavior, in addition to scaling their behavior on the ward. Finally we are assessing the changes in the attitudes of the staff as a result of our training procedures.